The After Math
by marvlix
Summary: Scott just went through losing Jean again. He realizes why he was with Emma in the first place. Rachel's having a nervous breakdown. In the Aftermath of Jean being gone, everyone tries to move on.
1. The Aftermath

The After Math

Together a bond was formed

Not knowing what we forged

Through power and love

We put each other above

Now that you're gone

I don't know what to do

Used to seeing red

Now all I feel is blue

The feelings I had for you are true

I feel numb

All I do is sit and cry

Will my eyes ever be dry?

Everyday I feel so weak

The days are grew and bleak

You were my life's color, passion, reason and desire

My life's burning fire.

I feel my life's through

Even though all I am is cut and bruised

My heart is torn in two

I feel there's nothing to do

My heart will always be in pain and hurt

It' been badly burnt

It only took a matter of seconds

I just had her in my arms

But then she fled

To my dread

And now she's dead

And so am I

All it took was a flash of light

Now a person who shone so bright

Is in a sea of darkness

Not even a bond of loving tenderness

Could save you from your fate

My love goes on

And so does yours

My bond still feels

Are you still there?

The thought is just too much to bear.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. I don't own the x-men. I just started writing this. I had this poem stage in my life I have a romy one to come up soon called close enough to touch. It will be under it's own thing. This isn't going to be a bunch of poems. All of my poems will be under their own title thingy. See you next update.


	2. How Could You?

First off I would like to thank all of my reviewers. They are so appreciated. I am placing a warning on this because it is the most dark and mature thing that I have ever written. There originally not going to be anything after this but I had an amazing idea and I started writing. This is the only reason Scott would have had an affair with Emma. I am also going to work on something called _The Award Show_. If you have or know of a story that you think should be nominated for the following categories: Best Comedy, Romance, Parody, Poem/Songfic, Fantasy, or One Shot please review me with the title, author and why it should be nominated/win. This is the only time that I'm going to do an author note because I don't want it take away from the mood of the story. Tell me if I should do another chapter. I also have to do another chapter for Just Perfect because I forgot to tell y'all who the guy in Jean's dream was.

The Aftermath

Chapter 2

How Could You?

She was courageous and strong. Loving and Caring. She was the most compassionate and feared person that I knew. She sacrificed herself, again.

I've shut myself in, barely eating and sleeping. After Magneto murdered her I went through so much pain and suffering. How could he do something like that?

Emma tells me that everyone's worried. Worried that I might try and kill myself. They saw me the last two times she died in front of my eyes. They said it, I, got worse the second time. They think I can't take it.

She was my life, the only good thing. I have nothing left. The Professor says the feeling from our bond is probably a small reminisce of the feeling that will soon fade away just like Jean did. It's been several months and I can still feel it.

I sit in the dark. It's been several months. It's now winter. How Jean loved the snow. She used to ice-skate so beautifully.

Emma says she needs to tell me something. She's been trying to ever since Jean died. She always had an excuse. I wonder what tonights will be.

The door opens. It lets in the bright light of the hallway. It's almost blinding. I see a shadow of a woman.

"Jean," I croak. My voice is harsh and faded, from sobbing and not talking to anyone.

"Just me," says Rogue. I already knew it wasn't her. Her hair isn't quite as long as Jean's was. I just wanted it to be her with every fiber of my broken being. "Everyone's worried 'bout cha." I stay silent. "You've been like this for so long." I still chose to remain silent. "Ah know that we can't bring her back, but we can help you heal. God Scott Rachel's been cryin' hard too. Her mother is gone! She needs you so much. More than ya think. Kurt has helped her heal, but not all the way! All you do is sulk! You only think of your damn self! What the hell is the matter with you?"

She stops yelling. She heard Emma coming as did I. Anyone could have. She constantly wears excessively high heels that made a rather annoying "clank" sound. She entered the room.

"Ah blame all of this on you ya wench!" Rogue growled at her.

"Rogue, darling, you're still as desperate and frightened as the day we met. Now if you don't mind I need to speak to Scott alone," Emma said slowly.

"If Scott weren't like this you know you'd be long gone dead. The second that you told us. I hope you know that and that you can live with yourself because I sure as hell can't!" Rogue said still in a rather low voice. I caught it, but my mind wasn't processing. It's quite nice actually when your mind doesn't process anything. It kind of feels like your floating on air. That your mind isn't really there. You observe things without thinking. I now notice that Emma is sitting next to me.

"We need to talk," she says. I now, oddly, find that my mind is processing. "It's no secret that I never liked Jean. I however have always liked you. I wanted to be with you, but that bloody red head always got in the way." What the heck is she saying? "The only thing that I knew would work would be that I alter your mind. It worked so easily that I was so happy the look on her face when she interrupted us was priceless. I knew from then on you would be mine. Which is why I feel like I can tell you this."

"What?" I asked her. "I can't believe you. I want you out of my sight. You positively disgust me. Get the hell out of my site!" I yelled at her.

"Buh But Scott I I love," she began to say but I cut her off.

"You call _this_ love! Are you out of your mind! This is a damn lie this is what it is. The professor trusted you when everyone else didn't. He did so it didn't matter to me. Are you fooling him too?" I yell at her.

"Don't be a fool Summers! I doubt that even your _precious_ goddess could control the great mind that is Charles Xavier. I have no clue why he put her above the rest! I have no clue why he was so afraid of her. All she is is a stuck up spoiled, arrogant, cocky, power hungry son of a – **SMACK**!" Emma never got to finish her sentence. She was flung back with such force.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way you ungrateful slut!"


	3. She Said That Everything Would Be OK

I stood standing in the dark. I cannot process what's going on. I remember yelling at Emma. Then there was a lard crash and then a thud. I remember hearing my daughter's voice. I saw her fall.

For the first time in months I knew what I was doing. I ran to my fallen daughters side and took her into my arms like I did to her mother many times before. I just let her cry into me like always. I don't know what to say. Normally jean would take care of this. She would say that everything's all right and, "That was wrong," with a big wink added on.

I hear a groan in the far corner. I remember that Emma was knocked unconscious. I start to get up but Rachel wont budge.

"Don't leave me," she whispers still crying.

"I'm just going to go and get Hank Rachel," I tell her trying to get up again. "I'll be right back."

"That's what she told me and she's not," Rachel said.

"Who told you that?" I asked her.

"Before she died she told me that she we be okay and that everything would be fine! She's not here and everything is **not** fine!" Rachel said yelling.

"Who Rachel? Who told you this? Was it someone from your time who told you this, Storm or Kitty? Did you have a bad dream and your telepathy is off and you don't know if it's your thoughts or someone else's?" I asked her.

"Mom told me," she whispered and she started to cry again. Her mother, her wonderful, gracious, kind and loving mother. I miss her so much. I only want to hold her one more time. To see her face again, I would be so happy. All that does is keep you wishing for more and more that's not the kind of life that can lead. I need to be strong for everyone, the team, and Rachel. Most importantly Rachel. It's so hard to though. I just want to die. I don't want to go on anymore. Knowing what I did and what happened to me. I can't believe what Emma did to our relation ship. I just hate her so much know.

"Rachel I will never leave you alone. I will come back," I tried to say to her. "Wait here. I'll be back in one minute I promise. Will you be okay?" She just nods her head. I leave quickly, down the hall turn left, one, two, third door on the right. I knock hoping that the person answers.

The door opens rather fast. There standing there is the residential blue fuzzy German speaking elf. His eyes are glowing in the dark.

"Was ist los?" he asks me in German. Normally I would be what the hell is that but I've gotten very used to it, hearing Russian and German everyday between him and Colossus.

"I need you to come with me," I tell him. My voice is back to its usual seriousness and commanding.

"Lead the way, mein freund," he tells me. I lead him back to my room. There she was crying in a heap. "Mein Gott."

"I need you to stay with her. She accidentally threw Emma into a wall and then she started crying like something came over her. I'm going to go get Hank. I'll be back ASAP," I instructed him.

"It is good to have you back, mein freund," Kurt said.

"Thanks. Just watch over her," I tell him leaving.

"One more thing. Did she accidentally do it?" he asked me.

"What do you think now I seriously need to go," I told him and I ran out.

I AM SO VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT DOING THIS CHAPTER SOONER. I WILL DEFENTLY UPDATE SOON. SO PLEASE PUT AWAY THE PITCH FORKS! I HAVE FEELING TO YOU KNOW. AND ONE OF THOSE FEELINGS IS NOT BEING STABED WITH PITCH FORKS! SO SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE. OH AND REVIEW OR I'LL TAKE EVEN **LONGER** TO UPDATE.


	4. A Sign

The After Math

Chapter 4: A Sign

I ran down the hall as fast as I could. I hit the elevator button. "Come on! Come on!" I yell pressing it over and over again. "Finally," I say in desperation when it opens.

"What's got you in huff?" Rogue asks me.

"Rachel threw Emma in a wall and now she's unconscious and Rachel's a mess," I said and the elevator doors close.

"Way to go for her," Rogue said and went to Scott's room.

"Kurt," Rachel whispered. "Where's my dad?"

"He went to go get Beast to see if Emma's all right or not," Kurt explained to her gently.

"She doesn't deserve it," Rachel said.

"Oh really and why's that," Kurt said.

"She's a lying selfish witch who tore an innocent girls family apart just to spite her mother," Rachel said.

"Oh I don't think that," Kurt said.

"But you don't know her like I do. When her telepathy left her blocks diminished greatly and now I can feel her thoughts more than ever. That's when I told you guys about what she's up to," Rachel said.

I ran down the hallway sliding at every turn on the steel floor. I don't know why I'm in such a rush. After what she did to my family she deserves to be lying there in my room unconscious and alone. But she's not alone. Rachel's with her and she needs help too. And with that thought I ran faster in pursuit of the mansion's lab.

"Hank," I yelled when I go there.

"Cyclops, you're out of your room, not that I'm complaining, what's wrong," Beast said startled.

"It's Rachel. She threw Emma in a wall and now she's having some kind of a breakdown," I explained to him.

"Oh dear," he said. " Lead the way." We ran back upstairs as fast as we could. When we got there I couldn't believe my eyes. "Cyclops, I'm going to do a quick check on Emma first only because her injuries may me more severe than Marvel Girl's."

"Hank look," I said pointing out to the balcony in my room. I hadn't realized where I was spending the last few months until now. I had been in Jean's room the whole time. Not mine, not Emma's, not Rachel's, or Jean's and mine. It was Jean's old room. And there standing on the balcony of the room was a woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a torn and battered green phoenix uniform. I turned away to tell Rachel to look. "Look Rachel. Mommy's back," I say but when I turn back no one's there.

I feel something in my closed hand. I open it up to see what it is. It's the locket that I gave Jean a year after we first met at the institute. She hadn't known it was me until 5 years later but that's another story. Anyway the copper shone in what little light that was in the room to show the engraving of a Phoenix on it. I picked a phoenix before she even became the phoenix because of her love of mythology.

"Was ist das?" Kurt asked.

"A sign," I said alone again.

Well I know that it's really short but it's better than nothing and I'm trying to decide where to go with this story. Hopefully the chapters will get longer soon.

I am so mad at the current installment of Grey's End. I mean Kurt shows up. Kitty shows up. Psyloke shows up and she's naked in a bathrobe for crying out loud! What was Scott doing that was more important than going to the aid of his daughter and her family! I mean come on! Oh and Nick Lowe and Sean Ryan weren't even in the back with a letters page! How annoying is that?

As always this poor young writer owns nothing.


	5. What Should Have Happened

The Aftermath

Chapter 5: What should have happened

Scott's POV

For the past few weeks I find myself either living in the med lab, watching my daughter take test after test, or in my room, thinking of what the locket means. I don't even know how I got it. I could have sworn that I saw Jean. She was right there. I saw her and now people think that I'm going crazy. They think that I found her locket. I didn't she was wearing it when Magneto murdered her.

Magneto. The man I despise. He took her from me. He's just an egotistic, power hungry, sadistic man. He killed her because he feared that she would one day revert back to the Phoenix and destroy him! He killed an innocent woman to save his own neck. He killed her right in front of my eyes.

He thought that Jean would be the end of the Earth, but his own daughter lost her mind and almost did that for us! He hasn't killed her. That's hypocritical though. Rachel can do it to, and the scary part is, she could do it faster and not even know it.

The snow has all melted away. The cold bitter winter has gone. Now it is time for the Earth to be reborn and to move on. I need to move on. It has been almost a year since that happened. Everyone tells me that she wouldn't want me to sulk and be disconnected from the world. I can't help but think that Rachel and me were the only ones who haven't forgotten her.

The ceremony is going to be held in a few hours. It will be small for the Shi'ar have murdered her entire family. I hate the Shi'ar. They're the whole reason that Jean ever became the Phoenix! If it weren't for Lilandra we never would have went into space. If it weren't for the Imperial Guard Jean, Phoenix, would not have committed suicide in front of my eyes. If it weren't for D'Ken and the Em'ckron Crystal she would still be here. But she came back.

She came back after all of that. I have to believe that she will come back. The necklace is a sign that she will it has to be. I can't go on without her. I thought I could, but that was only when Emma was influencing me. Now she's not and I'm more somber and morose than ever.

I only have one piece of Jean left, Rachel. Rachel is the only reason that I am still here. It's not Rachel's fault that her family is gone. It's my fault too. If I had been a good leader I wouldn't have fallen in love with her. If I were a good leader I would have been there when her family was ripped away. If I were a good leader none of this would have happen. If I were a good leader she would still be here.


	6. One Year Without Her

The Aftermath

One Year Without Her

Scott's POV

I can't believe that it's been a year now. It seems much longer than that. I wish it never happened. I wish we never came back to the X-men. I never would have come back if I knew this would have. I wish she could come back. I miss her so much. It's not right. She never deserved to die. She was so beautiful so full of life. I act like she died of some fatal disease, like it's not anybody's fault, it is though. It's Magneto's fault.

I always ask myself, what she ever do to him? She helped thwart his plans, but we all did. It's not like she was the only one. He just murdered her. Jean may have had the power to destroy all that is, but so does his daughter. Her daughter almost did too. We didn't kill her. What gave him the right to kill Jean?

Rachel is getting better, slow but surely. She'll get over this. At least that's what I want to happen. Why can't it though? What if she doesn't. What if God finds me unworthy of my daughter as well. What else is there left to take from me?

We're having a ceremony today. A dedication to her memory, in hopes that it will live on. We only hope that it eases the pain. Storm is coming back from Africa, Cable is taking leave of his team, my dad is coming.

My Dad. I don't think I can face him. I don't know what to say to him. He loved Jean as much as he loved me and my brother Alex. I suppose he hates me too. It seems like everyone became to hate me after her death. It was like they blamed me. I would never bring harm to her.

I want to go but I don't. If I go, it's like I'm accepting that she's gone. I don't. she's come back against impossible odds. She can do it again. I believe it with my entire soul. How else would I get the locket back. It's a sign I feel it. There's no way that I would have gotten it without it meaning that she was coming back. She wouldn't do that. I know it.

General POV

"Guten Tag Frualine," Kurt smiled at his favorite red head.

"Guten Tag yourself blue boy," Rachel smiled back from her bed that she was confined to.

"These are for you," Kurt said handing her the flowers that were behind her back.

"Oh Kurt," she said. "They're beautiful and my favorite. How did you know that Irises are my favorite? I thought that I was the telepath."

"I have my resources," Kurt told her.

"Yeah and I think she has the same colored hair as these flowers," Rachel laughed

"Truthfully our residential ninja was very helpful," Kurt told her.

"It doesn't matter. Your still the only one whose been nice enough to spend all this time with me, Kurt, and I really appreciate it," she told him.

"My pleasure Frauline," Kurt said sitting on the side of her bed. "How is your health doing?"

"Hank says I'm doing better. If I try to much to soon I'll have another relapse," Rachel explained sadly.

"I doubt that could happen," Kurt said putting his three fingered hand over her five fingered. "You are incredibly strong, just like Jean was. I was lucky enough to know your mother; she was a good person. She gave her life to protect you Rachel. She did what she had to, to protect everyone."

"I know but it still doesn't change the fact that I miss her so much. It's just not fair. I never knew her in my own time; I thought that I was getting a second chance, but I was wrong. She was taken from me again and I became the opposite of her," Rachel said crying.

"You were brainwashed Rachel," Kurt said wrapping her in his arms. "You had no choice. All the time she spent with you was precious. You know in this time she never had any children. Yes there was cable, but he was not from her, and yes, he had her DNA, but it was Madelyn Pryor's not hers. And then there was Nathan he was from an alternate time line, just like you, and he was genetically made like Madelyn. Than there was you. The only child she had actually bore. You may not have been from the same timeline but that didn't matter to her."

"I hate her," Rachel stated simply. "She tore my life apart."

"She did it to protect you though," Kurt told her.

"I don't think that we're talking about the same person," Rachel said. "I'm talking about the Queen of Plastic Surgery."

"Oh Rachel. You need to let go of all of this hate. It's not good for someone so young," Kurt told the girl in his arms.

"Sometimes if feels good to hate someone. That way you don't have to really have to deal with what's going on," Rachel tried to explain to him. "Besides she deserves nothing from the rest of us. We should strip her of her title and send her back to the fires of the Hellfire Club. I wish that she was never born."

"Rachel you know that you shouldn't wish that. Wasn't it you who just went through being wished that you weren't born," Kurt tried to explain to her.

"That was different. My Grandma was my own family. She wished that Jean hadn't even been born," Rachel said crying again.

"Enough of this talking of the past. Ja? It is going to be a beautiful day for the memorial. This place is not unfair. You know how the systems work. When you are feeling better why don't you try and change things around here?" Kurt asked her.

"You're right," Rachel said. "Come on lets go." She got up and tugged on his arm.

"Go where?" Kurt asked shocked and worried.

"My mother's memorial silly. Now come on." Rachel said even more eager.

"But you're not supposed to over exert yourself," Kurt said.

"Which is why I have you. Now come on take me to my room so I can change out of this horrid paper dress!" Rachel demanded.

"Hold on," Kurt said reluctantly. Rachel wrapped his arms around his neck. There was a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone and the two soon to be more than friends were gone.

"Thank you," Rachel said when they were in her room. "Now I need you to get my dress out of the closet while I go take a shower." Rachel vanished behind the door.

"Um Rachel," Kurt said after she was gone and had a chance to look into her closet.

"Yes."

"Which dress?"

"Whatever you want. I'm not too picky." Kurt hated that answer. What if he chose on that was too conservative? He didn't want her to think that he didn't like her nothing more than a child. If he chose something that was too low cut he didn't want her to think him as a pervert. Then there was the choice of color. Rachel had a colorful personality. He didn't want to show disrespect by choosing a bright blue dress that would have looked great on Rachel, but he didn't want to go with black because he didn't want to go with black because Rachel had been grieving for more than a year for her mother and she needed to move on.

"Oh god. I think that I would rather have to fight Magneto a thousand times than have to do this," Kurt said to himself.

"Hey Kurt can you hand me the dress," Rachel asked. Kurt, walked as if he were going to his death sentence. He was cautious and afraid at the same time. He hoped he had made the right decision. Rachel came out a few minutes later. "So what do you think?" Rachel said twirling around.

"Um you look wonderful," Kurt said. "Oh and since it's the middle of February, I asked Betsy if she would let you borrow her white coat."

"Kurt you are so amazing. My red and black dress with a white coat, black for the my grief, red because it's my mother's favorite color, and white because she loved the snow," Rachel said looking in the mirror. She loved this dress. It used to belong to her mother. It had a black turtleneck top that angled down to parallel to the red skirt. She wore black boots that came up to just below her knee and the necklace that Scott had go back along with her standard hoop earrings. "Shall we go?"

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said. Rachel once again out he arms around Kurt's neck, but this time right before they ported for the memorial, they snuck in a quick, sweet kiss.

_Jean's Memorial, Institute Gardens_

_Scott's Point of View_

Everyone was there. They were all looking to me again. I didn't think that I could do it. I was afraid that this wasn't going to work out. Then I saw Rachel and Kurt teleport there. I was scared. She wasn't supposed to be out of bed. I told her not to come. I should have known that she wouldn't listen. She's just to much like her mother. Then she came. I should have known better than not to expect this.

"What do you think that you're doing here?" Rachel demanded of Emma. "You have no right to be here. You tore apart our lives. You have no respect!"

"Rachel, darling, I have no respect, that's absurd considering you're wearing red and white. I would have thought that you would have been in black to show your grief and respect," Emma told her.

"My mother loved the snow and her favorite color was red you slut. I do not want this to ruin he memory so I'll be the bigger person for once since you obviously never considered the feelings of others," Rachel said and turned around.

Emma was the only one who showed up in black. The others decided to wear bright colors. We decided to celebrate her life instead of her loss. Most showed up in white or red. Other's showed up in green, blue and purple. It was better than her first memorial. Today we were going to celebrate her happiness instead of her sorrow. I was expected to speak. I knew it. I just wasn't ready for it. Storm knew so she took the initiative to do it.

"Jean was like my sister. She was one of the most caring and compassionate people that I knew. I was honored to know her. I only wish that the man who took her from us had seen his error and spared her. What is done is done. She will live on. When the gentle snow is falling we will remember her. When a young mutant is laughing learning to control his or her powers, we will remember her. When the sun is shining like her beautiful smile, we will remember her. When we hear the beautiful cry of a bird or a song, we will remember her. She will never be gone," Storm spoke to us. Storm lit the first candle in a row of many. She was right Jean was never forgotten. I remember Logan coming up next.

"When I first came here, I was wild and untamed. I remember that she helped me through my rage. I guess it's because she could relate to how I was feeling. She hadn't had control over her powers at first either. I guess none of us had. Her friendship was the best thing that I ever had. I still honor it to this day. We miss you Jeannie," Logan spoke and lit the next candle off of Storm's.

"Ah was lonely when I came to the institute seeking refuge. Ah had no where else to go. The Professor helped me and I was grateful. Jean was patient for me and I was grateful, even though I didn't show it. I appreciated what she did for me and I will never forget it. She saved us so many times and all she's ever known is pain," Rogue said beautifully. She lit off of Logan's candle and took her seat.

"My sister-in-law was a great person. She could put up with Scott which is an achievement in its self," Alex, my brother, said and got many laughs out of it. "She never got jealous when me and Scott tried to get close. She understood what that bond was to us and knew that we needed time to get to know one another. When I found out that she died the first time I couldn't believe it. I flew right out to make sure Scott was all right because I knew he wouldn't be. The second time I couldn't give a damn. I went to Rachel because I knew that she wouldn't be able to take it. That Scott wouldn't be there for her. I was right. He was with Emma. I'm only sorry that my brother who claimed to love this wonderful woman so much would do something as to cheat on her with a half wit plastic fake Barbie doll. May you rest in peace Jean."

That one really hurt but I can't say that I blame him. He had every right to be mad. I understand why everyone was angry now and I promised myself that I would never do anything like that again.

"I know that I haven't been part of this team for very long," Polaris said. She was in head to toe green, except her jacket; it was black and it belonged to Alex. "I could always count on her to talk about the fickleness of the Summers men. Oh the stories we shared. I would give anything just to hear another story about the seemingly stone leader of ours." Her and Alex lit the next candle together.

"Jean helped me through a tough time in my life. I had just sacrificed my telepathy to save ourselves from another attack from the Shadow King. Jean told me that I was brave because he was afraid of the silence. She hated that horrid thing. I learned why. When there is silence you doubt everything. You don't know what's going on all you have are you're on thoughts and it is the scariest thing in the world when you can hear everyone. That silence is something you never want to hear. It is every telepaths' nightmare. I thank her for teaching me how to maneuver my telekinesis. I just regret that she could never finish what she started, but I will try my absolute hardest to," Psyloke said placing her match in the flame of Lorna's and Alex's and lighting the next candle.

"I vill never forget the first time I met her. She vas very gracious. She did not run or flinch in fear. She passed down that understanding to her daughter. She was everybody's mother, friends, sister, or anything they needed her to be. She was one of God's best and she now lies with him," Kurt said and took his turn to light a candle.

"Jean was an incredibly gifted girl. She was smart and bright and was always quick to put you in your place. I will never forget the days we spoke about Shakespeare and Darwin and the countless hours put in to save baby Nathan's Life. We will never forget you," Beast said.

"Well I never thought I'd be back here. I wanted to leave and never look back, too many rules for me to handle. It wasn't the best thing I've done. I'll admit that. We got through it though. The good times and the bad, you were there for every single one of them. When the Professor left, you were there. When the universe needed saving you were there and when Magneto was there you gave us protection. I would give anything just to hear you yell at me one more time, to have you save my ass from the stick in the mud leader," Bobby said and took his place.

"Hey Jean, remember me? Long time no see huh cher? Guess ol' Gambit just wanted to say he miss ya and such. No need to be sad though. Gambit knows that you were a fighter. You didn't want to be copped up in some hospital waiting to die. No you were a free spirit just like Gambit. I want you to know that ol' Gambit still thinks about you everyday and the gift you give him. Just want you to know that. You be one of the few good things in my life, you and the X-men. Guess I said what I needed to say and hope you be doin' fine wherever you may be cher," Gambit said in his usual third person southern Cajun talk.

"Jean was before and after my time," Kitty said walking up. "I'm just glad that I knew her at all. She helped me a lot and I appreciate it just like everyone else. Everyone pretty much took all my stuff and for once I have absolutely nothing to say. Shocking I know. I miss you, Red."

There was a shadow over them. Everybody looked up to find Angel staring down at them. He flew down to the crowd. "Sorry I'm late," he simply stated. He kneeled to her gravestone. "Hey girl, looks like you're the Angel now. Just needed to see this for myself. Couldn't believe it again. Don't you worry though, I'll have specialists searching every inch of the sea for you. Hoping to find that beautiful butterfly hiding inside yelling at us to continue Xavier's dream," he said crying.

There was another disruption. The gates started to clang together. There he was. I couldn't believe it. He dared to show his head.

"What are you doing here you bastard!" Rachel said standing up to him. It was amazing that she wasn't scared of him, like her mother before. I only had met 3 people before who dared to stand up to Magneto and two out of the three or dead or worse. Guess Rachel makes four.

"Calm down child. I did not come here to start another death. I came here to apologize," the old man said from behind his helmet.

"Than show some respect and take your helmet off you coward," Logan said to him glaring with rage so strong that it would have made Apocalypse himself cower in fear.

"Wolverine, still violent as ever," Magneto said turning to him. "I would like to say that I am sorry. I, blinded by my own vision, thought her a threat like the Shi'ar. I am sorry. I see now that every mutant with powers of her magnitude, including me, the Shi'ar and my own daughter are at risk of doing what she almost did, but she didn't my daughter did. I am deeply sorry."

"Then why don't we kill your daughter and see how you feel," Rachel said under her breath.

"My daughter-in-law was a beautiful person. She was so much like my own wife that I saw why Scott fell in love with her so easily. Though I must admit that I am not happy how he handled his marriage. What he did to you, Jean is inexcusable. I understand why though and I could never have any respect for anyone who would do such a thing to a family. Thank you Jean for saving us from D'Ken and the Emcrone Crystal. The world, the galaxy, the universe, Everything that exists is in your eternal debt. The Starjammers salute you," Corsair said in front of everyone.

"Guess I can't put this off any longer," I said going in front of everyone. "I know that this is partly my fault. That's why I can't bare to even go on with normal life anymore. However, this ceremony was not supposed to be a bashing of anyone, not me, not Emma, and not Jean. We were supposed to remember and thank and share what Jean meant to all of us. I'm sorry that it turned in to what it did. I will however do what I wanted to do. Jean I am sorry for what I did. I know you're still out there. I will remember you everyday. I remember the first time I saw you , the first time we went out, the first time we kissed, the first time we proposed and the first and only time we got married. I'm sorry what happened happened. Please listen when I say that it wasn't my fault I was being mind controlled. Please if you are still there come back to us." It was then everybody got stiff. Emma had risen to her feet. She received glares from everybody, including Storm, the most forgiving of the group.

"I know everyone thinks that I didn't deserve to know the great Jean Grey. They all think that my intentions were to destroy you and all of your work. I did. I thought that you were invincible. Guess I was wrong. They all say that you're going to come back but this time you're going to quit. You've got nothing to come back too. I do not fear you anymore," Emma said and lit her candle.

"I do not believe that Emma deserved to get up and say anything," Rachel said. "But that wont stop me from saying what everyone else is thinking. Mom I know that you're still out there. You told me that everything was going to be fine. Everything wont be fine until you come back. I'm not going to say goodbye. I'm going to say I will be waiting for you until you come back to me and dad. It's time that someone stopped someone else from corrupting this school." Rachel lit the finale candle. I thought it to be appropriate. We each brought something to burn to symbolize the phoenix rising from it's ashes.

Storm brought an African Violet, Logan placed in his dog tags, Rogue gave up her favorite gloves, Alex put in the necklace his mother gave him before he jumped from the plane, Lorna put in a metal linked bracelet, Psyloke, sacrificed her best pair of chopsticks, Kurt the prayer he said at her first memorial, Beast gave up a page from his collection of Emily Dickinson's Poetry, Bobby had made a pendant out of ice with a huge real snowflake in the middle, Gambit placed the queen of hearts from his first deck of cards, Kitty left the mask from her first costume symbolizing the trust the two had, Angel left her with a picture of the good ol' days, Magneto left his helmet and said, "My mind is not blocked by one so noble anymore.", Corsair also left his dog tags and the Starjammers each put something they had on them from the first time that they had met Jean, Emma refrained from leaving anything, Scott left his wedding ring, and Rachel left her mother with the locket she had just recovered.

Alex burned it all with the plasma from his hands. The flames grew high and one could have sworn they took the shape of a Phoenix.

Guess this story now comes to an end. I'll definitely be writing a sequel to this one though. Did you honestly think that I was going to let Emma get away with all that she has done? Come on now. I think that it's right that it ended this way and that I didn't drag it out. I didn't want this story to lose it's I don't know what you want to call if but I didn't want it to lose it. Anyway stay tuned for the sequel. Oh and by the way. I'm not sure if I'm having Jean come back or not yet. Sorry. Well just tell me what you think good or bad! I'm not picky just really really desperate. Guess what this story has like 4,000 words not including this. This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. Does that make you feel any more special? Yeah me neither just really really REALLY tired. Good night.


End file.
